The Epic Journey Continues
by Carlynn1103
Summary: Lame title, yes, but this is basically a Darkest Powers fanfic, CHLOE & DEREK with crossovers of TONS of different stuff, books, mangas, movies, tv shows, animes, etc... My first fanfic, read the WARNING notice thingy. 3
1. New Neighbors

Disclaimer:

Cookie: Caaarl, that KILLS people!

Me(Carl): -Grins- I know.

Schlurgen: Carrie, why are you in such a good mood? You don't own Darkest Powers and you

know it.

Me: .... Dang'it Schlerg, why you always gotta go and ruin my fun like that?

Schlurgen: -Grins brightly, twitching like a cat who just got high off of catnip- That's my job!

Me: ..Riiiiight. -Pouts-

Cookie: THE GAME!

Me & Schlurgen: Dag'Nabbit, Cookie! Stop makin' us lose The Game!

Cookie: Luigi :] 3

Me: Alriiight, anyway, Schlurgen is right, I, unfortunately, don't own Darkest Powers.

But I wish I did!

**WARNING! : This is a fanfic, focused on Darkest Powers,**

**but with HIGHLY random crossovers, back in time, even from books to anime to**

**regular TV shows and movies. This is my first fanfic ever, so write plenty of reviews! **

**And I will deffinately welcome new ideas with open arms! Please enjoy! OH!**

**And video game crossovers as well. This takes place AFTER the Reckoning. **

**So Chloe and the gang go on new adventures! Sorry for any OOC-ness.**

**Chloe's POV:**

So here we are. Cincinnati Ohio. The place where me, Derek, Simon, Kit, and Tori were going to be staying

for a while. I have to say, after being chased by the crazy Edison Group, I'm kinda looking forward to

going back to school and living normally--Well okay, not necessarilly NORMALLY, but, I mean what

you know. So shush. Tori and Simon were argueing, as usual. Kit was trying to get them to leave

eachother alone. Derek and I just stared at our house. It was a nicely-sized bi-level house at the

corner of a street called Shadowood. It was a small culdesack, the homes around were treated

nicely.

"This house doesn't look like it could fit all of us," Tori complained, "Couldn't you find a larger house?"

Derek glanced over at Tori, giving her a will-you-stop-your-bitching look. I thought

about ways to brighten the mood a little bit, and randomly shouted out, "I get first dibs on choosing

a bedroom!" Everyone but Tori let out a small laugh, and Kit unlocked the front door. I walked

quickly up the stairs and looked around. To the right, there was a small living room, straight back

from the stairs was a small kitchen, attatched to that to the right, was a dining room with a table

with about eight chairs. I turned left, into the hallway. There were two hall closets, a bathroom,

and three bedrooms. I went into the master bedroom and smiled. This would do. If I was going to

be sharing a room with Tori again, we'd need the space. All of the furnature in the house was still

there though. Like everyone decided one day that they were going to move out and just ran out

the door. I went and looked out the large window, looking out at the backyard. There were

beautiful flowers everywhere. I felt a tap on the shoulder and spun around, almost knocking into

Derek. He gave me a smile that made my heart ache, in a good way. "You'd think I'd be used

to that by now." I said. He cocked an eyebrow at me and replied with, "Used to what?" I shook

my head disapprovingly and stated, "You sneaking up on me all the time, of course." Derek

wrapped his arms around my waiste and pulled me closer to him, his face hovering above mine.

"I'm sorry, let me make it up to you." He said, placing his lips lightly against mine. The kiss

didn't last nearly as long as we both would have wanted it to, because we jumped at the sound

of Tori throwing her bags onto the floor behind Derek. "Will you let us get our things situated

before your little make-out session with Chloe please?" Tori said, adding gagging noises

to emphisize her complaint. I sighed and looked at Derek with pleading eyes, asking him

not to go. But he kissed my cheek apoligetically and walked out the door, shooting a scowl

towards Tori. The door closed behind him. I looked over at Tori as she said, "So, which side do

you want?"

**Derek's POV:**

I stepped out of Chloe and Tori's room, closing the door behind me. Tori's such a pain. But then

again, she's been through just as much as the rest of us. So I guess I'll cut her some slack. I went

into the room across the hall from Chloe's, and found Simon unpacking, placing his clothes neatly

folded into one of the dressers. He turned to look at me, "Hey, bro. What's up?" I shrugged and tossed

my suitcase onto one of the beds and started unpacking.

**Caroline's POV: **

_Run, run, run, run, run! Turn. SNAP! Down goes Broken Neck. _I grinned. That ghost is always fun to

fight. well, not fight, snap pictures of to stun more like. Although, Fallen Woman is the most fun. She

has all broken bones, after falling from a corridor. Crawling on her back, slowly, but in a very scary

way, trying to grab ahold of your leg when she gets the chance. Creepy. But AWESOME! My sisters

Jessi and Sue crashed through my bedroom door, screaming and shouting, "SOMEONE BOUGHT

THE HOUSE AT THE END OF THE STREET! LETS GO SAY HI!" I covered my ears, trying to drown

their screeching out. I shot up out of my love seat and turned off my PS2. I threw on my brown boots and

put my black cowgirl hat on, and I ran out the front door. I walked down to the end of the street and saw

a man unloading some suitcases from a car. I slowly walked up to him and smiled, greeting, "Hello,

I'm Caroline. Sorry if I'm bothering you, but I live down the street and was wondering if you needed any

help moving in." The man looked at me carefully like he was deciding whether or not he could trust me.

Then he smiled and said, "I'm Kit. It's a pleasure to meet you. I think we can handle getting everything set

up, but I have four kids with me about your age, I'm sure they'd love to meet you." As if on cue, a boy

walked out of the house. He was tall, and very built. You could tell he was in his teens, yet he had the

body of an adult. Dark hair fell over his Green eyes, he looked intimidating, but I knew better than to

judge. Instead, I smiled my brightest smile and waved. "Howdy, I'm Caroline. It's a pleasure to meet

you." The boy looked to Kit, as if for reassurance. Kit smiled at him and nodded, about what, I

wasn't entirely sure. The boy turned back to me, nodded, and smiled lightly. "I'm Derek. Nice to

meet ya."

**Derek's POV:**

Who is this girl? She took one look at me and, well, DIDN'T freak out. She smiled and said hi? That's

new. She seems nice enough, but can we trust her? I felt arms wrap around my waiste and I looked

over my shoulder to see Chloe standing there, her cheek pressed against my back. Kit spoke up,

"Chloe, this is one of our neighbors, Caroline. Caroline, this is Chloe." I felt Chloe stiffen, then she

looked around me at Caroline. Chloe smiled and waved, saying "Hello, Caroline." Caroline--The strange

girl, wearing a black cowgirl hat, brown riding boots, tight blue jeans, and a baggy blue blouse that

was tucked into the jeans slightly--smiled at Chloe. Tori and Simon walked out the front door to see

what was going on, and stopped dead when they saw Caroline. Tori looked at Caroline's outfit and

flinched. Simon just smiled and waved, saying "Hey, I'm Simon. The hateful hag over there is Tori."

He glanced at Tori and grinned, as she shot him a glare. Ah, if looks could kill. The strange blond

giggled lightly and introduced herself, for the third or fourth time. "_Caaaaroliiiiine!" _...I looked

over at Caroline and said, "I think someone is calling you." She looked back and saw a

woman, long blond hair, in a T-Shirt and jeans, heading over towards the house. Probably her

mother, I'm guessing. Caroline's smile cracked, and she sighed, "I think I have to go now. It's

hard to get away from things around here. For me anyway." She gave a sad smile, as her mother

approached and looked at Kit. "Sorry if she's bothering you." She said, "I'm Michele, Caroline's

mother. If you ever need help with anything, feel free to let us know." Kit smiled and nodded at

Michele.

**Chloe's POV:**

I'm getting a funny vibe from Caroline and Michele. Should I point it out to Derek and them later?

I tugged at Derek's shirt from behind and looked up at him, catching his gaze. "Did you finish

unpacking, Derek?" He shook his head, his expression clearly stating that he'd forgotten all about

unpacking. I looked over at the strange girl and her mother and said, "We need to finish unpacking.

It was a pleasure to meet you, we should all gather for a movie or something soon after getting

settled in, does that sound okay?" Simon, Derek, Kit, and Tori looked at me as if to say "Since when

do you take control of the activities that occur in our lives?" I felt my cheeks heating up slightly, and

corrected myself, "I mean, if that's okay with you guys, too." Simon nodded, elbowing Tori in the

side. She winced and nodded as well. Kit didn't seem to have any objections to it, and neither did

Derek. And if he did, he sure wasn't saying anything about it. I guess it's time to get to know our

neighbors.

**Okay, so maybe I go into detail a little too much, I don't even know if this will be posted**

**right, I'm a total noob at this. But I promise I'll get betterrrrr! Please leave reviews and any**

**suggestions. I'd be forever greatful. The story will get wayy better as it goes along. **

**Especially when some of my friends are introduced. Here are some samples of my **

**friends' insanity!**

Setting: Mr. Kenniep's classroom (Algebra ), he's writing stuff on the board, and he writes

'1563+10'

Cookie: -shouts out- Mr. Kenniep! You spelt 1563 wrong, the plus sign is upside down, and

you forgot the other 'L' in 10l !

Mr. Kenniep: -turns to look at the bord, a frown spreading accross his face-

Everyone: Snickers quietly.

Setting: Mr. Kenniep's classroom (Algebra), We are all working on test corrections. I, of course,

failed the Algebra test, so I'm asking Schlurgen for help.

Me: Mr. Kenniep, how much did this bring my grade down?

Mr. Kenniep: To put it bluntly, a lot, sorry.

Me: Damn.

Schlurgen: How much did I bring MY grade down?

Me: SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU GOT A 90% ! IT DIDN'T BRING IT DOWN! -smacks Schlurg with

a rubber pencil- FEAR IT!

Cookie: YOU JUST LOST THE GAME!

Everyone: DAMNIT COOKIE!


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE !**

** Wow, it's really been a while… I'd forgotten that I even wrote a fic and posted it. I read over it and it brought a smile to my face from the memories! **

**I'm considering the continuation of this fic, however I've completely forgotten the direction in which it was heading. It's just been so damn long!**

**I will probably just take what I have and… go from there. **

**BEWARE… There will probably be a lot of random stuff. There will also be romance, adventure, and much humor along the way.**

**I will have my own OC's (Including people inspired by those around me, such as family and some whacky friends, or even people I don't like and would love to see get mauled by a werewolf, smacked by a pimp, or even shot in the knee with an arrow. Ohh, the sweet, unimaginable possibilities! ), and there will be characters from animes, shows, movies, games, books, etc… I may just make one big disclaimer, and leave people to guess who and what is from what else—A bit of a game, if you will. **

**Please, DO enjoy.**

**Any questions, comments, or ideas, please feel free to message me. I have read plenty of fanfics, but I never really write them, so things may start off a bit… Odd. Let me know if I do anything wrong, or even right!**

**Ramble, ramble, so on and so forth!**


End file.
